daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciara Brady
Ciara Alice Brady is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. She was portrayed by child actress Lauren Boles from 2008-2015. Vivian Jovanni from 2015-17, and Victoria Konefal starting in late 2017. Ciara is the daughter of supercouple Bo and Hope Brady and the younger sister of Shawn Douglas Brady and the late Zack Brady. Casting Vivian Jovanni assumed the role of Ciara from child actress Lauren Boles on October 30, 2015, when the character was aged. Jovanni announced on December 21, 2016 that she would be leaving the show. Her last appearance was on May 26, 2017. Actress Victoria Konefal has been cast as Ciara and will make her debut in December. Her first airdate is in December 1, 2017. The actress has taken over the role previously played by Vivian Jovanni and says she is extremely grateful to have landed the once-in-a-lifetime job. "I am beyond happy to be joining the Days of our Lives family," the actress told Soap Opera Digest. "Looking forward to sharing this incredible experience with you all!" Background While grieving over the death of their young son, Zack, Hope and Bo Brady found comfort in one another, and Ciara is conceived, although it takes several months for Hope to learn she is pregnant. When she eventually learns that she is pregnant, a classic "Who's the daddy?" story line begins. Hope had been to Morgan Island with Patrick Lockhart where, in a moment of weakness, she had found comfort in his arms. Tests were run and it was "determined" that Hope's unborn child was Patrick's. Unbeknownst to Hope and Bo, Patrick had paid the doctor to fix the test. Despite believing Patrick to be the father of her unborn child, Bo and Hope get back together, pushing Patrick to the point he decides he needs to kidnap Hope. Ciara was originally born on December 29, 2006 but her birthday was changed to July 16, 2004 then March 18, 1998. Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara's name was selected by fans in an online poll. Out of the five original choices, narrowed down to three, Ciara Alice Brady was the winner. Tragically, when father Bo Brady returned after three years of being away in 2015, he soon died of terminal cancer. In 2016, she finally graduated from high school with her niece Claire Brady, her cousin Joey Johnson, and her friends Theo Carver and Jade Michaels. Storylines |-|2006-16= Ciara was originally born on December 29, 2006 but her birthday was changed to July 16, 2004 then March 18, 1998. Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara lives with Hope and Bo the first couple of years of her life before living with Hope, Doug and Julie after her mother and father separate for a short while. Ciara's parents have since reunited and separated again. She is also best friends with Theo Carver. Ciara had a scuffle with a boy named Chase Jennings at school. This ended up bringing Hope and Chase's father Aiden Jennings into conflict, but they eventually started dating. Ciara and Chase started to get along and Ciara supported Hope marrying Aiden. Sadly, Aiden tried to kill Hope and was later killed in a scuffle with Bo. Ciara did her best to support Chase, but she wanted her parents to get back together. Bo died soon after from terminal cancer, and Ciara asked Chase to come to the funeral with her. Ciara did her best to help Chase fit in with the family, but she found out he was bullying Theo. Chase later raped Ciara, mistakenly believing she wanted him. This left Ciara traumatized and she started acting out. Ciara eventually confessed to her niece, Claire Brady, that Chase rasped her. Claire, Theo, and Joey Johnson teamed up to capture Chase, so Ciara could confront him. When Abigail Deveraux was presumed dead in a plane crash, Ciara moved into the DiMera mansion to help Chad DiMera raise his and Abigail's son, Thomas Deveraux. During this time, Ciara developed a crush on Chad. This angered Theo, who also had feelings for Ciara, and warned her Chad would break her heart. Ciara was no longer needed at the mansion when Chad realized he couldn't care for Thomas while grieving Abby, so he let Lucas Horton, and Adrienne Johnson care for Thomas. By this time, Theo and Claire were dating and Claire was as starting to get into music. |-|2017-18= Ciara noticed her niece was starting to become self centered, and to drone a wedge between her and Claire. Ciara tried several attempts to move on from Theo, and went on several online dates. None of them seemed to work out until she met Wyatt. Ciara and Wyatt seemed to have tons in comment and her relationship with Claire started to heal because she no longer wanted Theo, and was really into Wyatt. So much so that she would buy him coffee and pretty much do his homework for him. Theo saw this and revealed that he has set Wyatt and Ciara up by telling Wyatt everything about Ciara. Ciara was furious with Wyatt and Theo for lying to her. So furious that Ciara decided to leave town for a bit, and stay with Shawn in Hong Kong for six weeks. She said touching farewells to Claire, Hope, and Theo; promising that she will be back. On December 1, 2017, Ciara finally returned to Salem. She drives up on her father's motorcycle. While Claire and Tripp welcome her back, she isn't civil as she accuses Claire of cheating on Theo. She blames Claire for what happened to Theo, for she screwed her over by selfishly hiding her love letter to Theo. Maybe if read it, this wouldn't have happened. Tripp defends Claire. Ciara promises to make Claire pay. For she's done with being friends with selfish people. Ciara meets with mom at the Brady Pub. Ciara informs her she's been riding her father's motorcycle. Hope snags the helmet and says she can't use it. Ciara gets defiant. Hope calls it dangerous and reminds Ciara that her cousin David died on a motorbike accident. During the argument Ciara learns her mother and Rafe broke up. In the end, she reluctantly hands over the keys and stomps off. Maladies and Injuries |-|2015-16= *Kidnapped and held hostage by Yo Ling's men. *Raped by Chase Jennings. |-|2017-present= Crimes Committed |-|2016-17= *Underage drinking. *Vandalized Judge McNair's car. Gallery Hope and Ciara.jpg Ciara and Claire.jpeg Salem teen scene 2015.jpeg Hope arrested 2016.JPG Chase meets Shawn D.JPG Hope comforts Ciara.JPG Claire & Ciara hug.GIF Ciara sitting in chair.JPG Chase & Ciara.JPG Ciara & Bo Brady Pub.JPG Ciara being Hines .JPG Ciara & Theo prom pic.JPG Ciara kidnapped.JPG Chad & Ciara.JPG Ciara tells Wyatt official.JPG Roman Shawn Ciara .JPG Bo Hope Ciara.JPG 23916642_1798283397130952_7627506492730511090_o.jpg JPI_Episode13227_0001699501.jpg JPI_Episode13227_0001699499.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Brady Family Category:Current Cast Members Category:Females Category:Williams Family Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Characters of the 2010s